The cargo compartments of vehicles such as station wagons or vans, and more recently station wagon vehicles also known as "sport-utility" vehicles, provide space for tools, luggage, portable radios and many other valuables which are viewable from the exterior of the vehicles and are a hazard to the security of the vehicles and their contents. In fact, many of these articles are not carried in such vehicles because of the risk of exposure and theft. Moreover, the widespread popularity of the above-mentioned types of vehicles, including their utilitarian aspects, is offset by the exposure of items stored in the somewhat open cargo or luggage carrying compartments of these vehicles. As a result of the risk of theft or unauthorized use, many items which would ordinarily and conveniently be left in the vehicle when it is parked, must be off-loaded and secured or left unguarded when the vehicle is unoccupied.